Dernier espoir
by L.Off-by
Summary: L'Empire va mal. Seul le couronnement d'un nouvelle empereur portant l'amulette des rois peut fermer la frontière vers Oblivion. Shady, une jeune elfe noir assiste au meurtre du dernier empereur. La magie n'est pas présente enfin...
1. Réveil

**Ma première histoire est elle date mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

- Que fais-je là?Pourquoi,pourquoi suis je en prison?

La pièce où je me trouvais ne contenait qu'une feêtre, une table, du pain rassis dessus et une couchette enfin, les restes.

- Eh! tu te réveille enfin! me crie le prisonnier de la cellule en face. C'était un elfe comme moi, grand mais maigre, il devait être là depuis un bon bout de temps.  
Prisonnier:Comment t'appelle - tu?  
- Shady, répondis-je.  
Prisonnier:Pourquoi t'a ton jeté ici?  
Shady:Je ne m'en souviens plus...  
Prisonnier:Ils ont dû te taper fort pour que tu oublies.  
Shady:Et vous,Pourquoi êtes vous là?  
Prisonnier:J'ai...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, les gardes arrivèrent.

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant ma cellule, avec eux se trouvait un homme aux riches vêtement et avec une amulette forte étrange. Etait-ce la personne qui ma fait enfermer? Une personne de mon entourage?  
On me sonna de me rendre près de la fenêtre et de n'y plus bouger sous crainte d'être tué. J'obéis.  
On ouvrit sous mes yeux, un passage secret dans les murs de ma cellule. Le groupe allait s'y engager lorsque le "noble" vint me parler:

Noble:je vous ai vu en rêve...  
Shady:Quoi! Mais qui êtes vous?  
Noble:Je suis votre empereur. Un grand malheur arrive, seul vous pouvez nous sauver!  
Garde:Venez, nous devons y aller majesté, vous pouvez nous suivre mais faites un faut pas et vous aurez affaire à mon épée, rajouta t-il à mon attention.

A peine que l'on nous mîmes en route, nous tombions dans une embuscade où un des gardes fut tué.

Shady:Qui sont ils?  
Garde:Ce sont des assassins de l'aube mythique.

Puis quelques pas plus tard, on fut de nouveau attaqué, je dus mettre en sécurité l'empereur vu que les gardes étaient surmenés. Je l'emmena dans une pièce où il me donna l'amulette.

Noble:Je ne surviverais pas je le sais, apportez là à Jauffre, il sait où se trouve mon dernier fils, l'amulette ne doit jamais tomber dans les mains de l'ennemi.

Un agent de l'aube mythique arriva derrière lui par un passage secret et le tua je n'eus pas le temps de l'empêcher.

Baurus, un des gardes arriva il se désolait de n'avoir pas pu protéger l'empreur Quand il remarqua l'absence de l'amulette, il se tourna vers moi:

Baurus:Où est l'amulette?  
Shady:L'empereur me la remis avant de mourir pour que je l'emmène à Jauffre, qui connait son le dernier héritier.  
Baurus:Jauffre est le chef des lames, une guilde chargés de protéger l'empereur dont je fais parti. Il habite près de Chorrol au prieuré de Weynon. Vous pouvez sortir en utilisant le passage derrière vous qui vous conduira à la Cité Impériale. Je reste gardé le corps.

A la Cité Impériale, j'évitai les gardes au cas ou il voudrait me renvoyé en prison, et vola un cheval, j'allais rendre un service à l'empire on me devait bien sa.

Après 5 jours de cheval, j'arrivai enfin. C'était un ensemble de maison avec sa chapelle. J'entrai et fus accueillis par le frère Piner qui m'emmena à jauffre dans son bureau. C'était un veil homme chauve habillé d'une veille robe blanche de moine. Il m'invita à m'asseoir.

Jauffre:Que puis-je faire pour toi étranger?  
Shady: Je m'appelle Shady l'empereur...  
Jauffre:Vous savez quelque chose de sa mort? m'interrompis t-il.  
Shady:j'étais présente. Il m'a confier l'amulette pour que je vous la remette. Il m'a dit que vous connaissais son héritier.  
Jauffre:C'est exacte, il s'appelle Martin il est prête à Kvatch, vous devez l'emmener au temple des nuages près de Bruma où je vous retrouverais.

Sur ce, je me mis en route.

Après 6 jours, je fis une pause a Skingrad une ville voisine, faisant bientôt nuit, j'entrai dans une auberge bondé pas très luxueuse. Après avoir pris une chambre, je m'installa au comptoir et écouta les rumeurs. Un homme que je n'avais pas encore vu vint me rejoindre.

...:Puis-je me joindre à vous?  
Après une légère hésitation j'acceptai. Il c'était un elfe lui aussi, de long cheveux cascadait le long de ses épaules.  
...:Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit des elfes par ici.  
Bien que de nombreuses races vivent à Cyrodill, les elfes sont moins nombreux et moins appréciée à cause de la guerre qui les avait confronté aux humains.  
...:Oh, excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Danken.  
Shady: Enchanté je suis Shady.  
Et on continua à parler de tout et de rien bien après que tout les clients étaient parti se couchés.

5 jours passa en sa compagnie, je m'était beaucoup rapproché de lui. J'en avais oublié ma mission jusqu'au jour où me promena main dans la main avec Danken, j'entendis un homme criait:

Homme:Kvatch a été attaqué, tout a était détruit.

Je devais aller chercher Martin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... J'abandonna Danken et parti aux écurie de la ville où mon cheval était resté. il me rattrapa

Danken:Que fais tu?  
Shady:Je dois aller à Kvatch, lui répondis-je sans m'arrêter de préparer mon cheval.  
Danken:Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire? C'est trop dangereux!  
Shady:Je dois y aller.  
Puis ajouta en le regardant:  
Shady:Je t'aime.  
Et je partis au galop.  
Je l'entendais me dire de rester de rester pour lui puis ses paroles s'évanouir pour laisser place au silence matinale.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je pris pour arriver à Kvatch, mes pensées étaient tournés vers Danken, je ne m'avait arrêté que pour la nuit.  
Je savais que j'était bientôt arrivé en voyant le ciel matinal rougir de plus en plus que j'approchais et je pus bientôt voir la fumée qui avait ravagé la ville et les cris des habitants. Au pied de Kvatch se trouvait la colonie des survivants, ils se jetèrent sur moi cherchant trouvé à manger, de l'aide ou pour me dire de partir.  
Au porte de la ville se trouvait une sorte d'oeil géant rouge sang d'où sortait des flammes, une porte d'Oblivion. Un garde fit reculer les habitants puis lança une attaque sur des monstres qui venaient de sortir de la porte. J'eus envie de les laisser faire mais si j'aurais fait se qu'il fallait je n'en serait pas là; je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avança. Un garde me vit.

Garde:Vous ne devez pas vous trouvez ici, allez au camps avec les autres réfugiés.  
Shady:Je veux me battre!  
Il me jugea du regard, je frémi mais garda mon air déterminé, je voyais dans ses yeux son étonnement.  
Garde:Aller voir Basch, c'est le chef des gardes il vous donnera votre équipement et vous dira quoi faire.

Je me dirigea vers l'homme qui m'avait indiqué, son visage montré un certain âge mais aussi de la détermination et de l'espoir et les cicatrice qui dessinait son visage montré son expérience. Il parut lui aussi étonné de mon envie mais me donna se que j'avais besoin, de l'aide lui était le bien venu. Je lui demandais aussi où se trouvait le père Martin, il m'informa qu'il devait être encore dans la ville. Il lança une nouvelle attaque, je me précipita en même temps que le groupe d'homme hurlant, j'en profitai pour rentrer dans la ville suivit d'un compartiment. Ce fus plus dure que je ne l'aurai cru le nombres de monstres était le double de devant la porte nous dûmes nous replier dans l'église où - par chance - se trouvait les habitants restants et avec eux Martin, il fut simple à reconnaitre avec sa robe de moine à essayer d'apporter de l'aide à qui il pouvait. En nous voyant renter, certains d'entre nous blesser, il nous apporta de l'eau.

Martin:Pouvons sortir bientôt ? Nous commençons à manquer de vivre.  
Shady:Le reste de la garde devrait arriver d'ici tôt.

Je ne m'était jamais senti l'âme d'un chef mais à ce moment mon pouvoir de commandement pris le dessus et je sus que temps que cette histoire ne sera pas fini il resterait.  
Au bout d'un moment la deuxième cargaison arriva.

Shady: Évacuons les rescapés par petits groupes c'est plus sûr.

Pendant que certains gardes entouraient les habitants en avançant les autres les couvrait et fis sa plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'évacuation total; Le père Martin avait insisté pour passer en dernier. Je ne pus lui parlé qu'a la nuit tombé.

Les rescapés s'étaient tous regroupés et entonner des chants funéraires autour du feu. Je pris Martin à l'écart, il était tant de lui parler.  
Shady:Je suis venu pour vous parler d'une chose importante mais avec tout se qui c'est passée je n'ai pas eu le temps. Comme vous devez le savoir l'empereur c'est fait assassiner. Il me laisser parler sans rien dire pendant que je cherchai les bons mots. Mais il se trouve qu'il avait un fils caché et se fils c'est ... vous.  
Un moment passa sans que l'on se dise un mot puis j'ajouta:  
Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre comme sa mais le temps presse, je dois vous emmener, là bas je vous montrerai la preuve de se que j'avance.  
Il me regarda encore pendant un instant puis dans un soupir annonça qu'il me suivrait.

Devant les portes du temple se trouvait Jauffre qui nous attendait, il nous fit servir un succulent repas toutes ces attentions passants par les gardes qui se baissait sur le passage de Martin le rendait nerveux.  
Martin: Si je suis le fils de l'empereur, pourquoi ai-je vécu dans un monastère?  
Jauffre: Pour te protéger et parce que tu n'est pas un enfant légitime, il t'as eu d'une aventure et ta mère n'a pas voulu te faire supporter sa mais elle est morte quelque temps après.  
Jauffre répondit aux autres questions de Martin jusqu'à que ce dernier va dormir. Me retrouvant seul avec Jauffre il m'appris que l'on avait volé l'amulette il ne me l'avait pas dit plus tôt pour ne pas inquiété Martin.

Le lendemain j'allai faire des provisions à Bruma une ville proche. A l'entrée du marché je crus voir Danken ainsi que devant l'atelier du forgeron, le chagrin me rendait il folle? Je voulais en être sûr et je m'avançai mais à quelque centimètre de lui je m'arrêtai si c'était bien lui que ferais-je? Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'il me remarqua planté à le regarder, c'était bien lui aucun doute possible bien qu'il n'avait plus le sourire si chaleureux qui m'avait séduit. Il hésita puis vint vers moi.  
Danken: Sa a était à Kvatch?  
Je ne pus lui dire tout se que je voulait tant que j'était sous le choc je le revoir.  
Shady: Oui  
Danken:Et que fais tu à Bruma? Laisse moi deviné, tu ne peux pas le dire, il n'était pas en colère mais sa voix était rempli de tristesse il soupira puis ajouta: j'était content de te revoir. Déjà je le voyais partir encore une fois loin de moi je ne pus me retenir et criai:  
Shady:Attend, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.


End file.
